Advances in communication infrastructures and devices have led to a proliferation of content, such as, software applications, available for download onto electronic devices. These advances have also led to the creation of application stores, such as, servers that maintain large inventories of content available for purchase and download. Currently, there are hundreds of thousands of different content available for various electronic device formats from the application stores, and this number continues to increase. The large number of available content often makes it difficult for users to identify content that may be of interest to users of the application stores.